


Certified Taste-Tester

by InfiniteEscape



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gladiolus makes dirty jokes, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteEscape/pseuds/InfiniteEscape
Summary: Gladiolus makes a horrible dirty joke, but still manages to woo Ignis. The two take advantage of what little alone time they have.





	Certified Taste-Tester

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how Ignis always says, "That's it! I've come up with a new recipe!" and Gladiolus sometimes responds, "I could taste test for ya'."
> 
> Yeah I took that and ran with that, sorry, not sorry.
> 
> Also I write a lot of PWPs but never post them, so heres this!

The sun was rising over the crest of the hills, spilling dawn’s light over the rocks and brushlands before shedding light on a little camp built upon a well-sheltered plateau. Blue runes and swirls decorated the dusty brown surface, a lone figure standing by the camp’s stove. Ignis stood reading a thick cooking magazine while sipping from a tin mug, full of black coffee. He was resting against the portable table, trying to think of ideas for breakfast. As usual, Gladiolus made his appearance next, tugging on his coat with a yawn before smoothing his hair back against his head. The taller man flashed him a smile, saying, “Morning, ‘Specs,” his voice still rough and a bit croaky from sleepiness. Ignis responded with a cordial, “Good morning,” giving a small smile to Gladiolus. The larger male made a tiny show of purposely leaning against Ignis to reach around him and grab a mug. To this, the scholar huffed, rolling his eyes, though his tiny smile had not left his features. He and Gladiolus were in a sort of, an unspoken relationship of sorts. They had agreed it was not pertinent information to tell Noctis and Prompto, and so the two continued on with their mostly secret relations. 

Gladiolus had known Ignis well back in Insomnia; they’d both mentored the young Lucian prince and in turn, they’d become fast friends. They had never said anything on the topic of being more than friendly with one another, and when things happened between the two of them, it was a mutual and comfortable affair also spawned, from mutual feelings. They’d also never felt the need to say anything to “officiate” whatever they had going. Especially given their current circumstances in aiding the future king and their closest friend to reclaim his throne and their homeland, Insomnia. 

Gladiolus only put a small bit of cream in his coffee before heading over to one of the camping chairs, pulling out a book of his own. Ignis had seen him reading it in the car more than once, the title on the cover reading, “The Silence of Knowledge.” The bespeckled man hummed to himself before going back to his magazine. Time seemed to drift by slowly, the two older men blinking and looking up when they heard a small commotion in the tent, Prompto’s head popping out a moment later, dragging a very sleepy Noctis by the arm. Ignis coolly remarked, “You two are up much earlier than usual.” The youngest male was standing now, nodding excitedly before yawning against the back of his hand. He finally answered saying, “Yeah! Noct promised to help me get this photo of these garulas out in the fields. I figured now would have the perfect lighting.” The prince, on the other hand, was very slowly blinking, head drooping considerably. Prompto startled him when he clapped his shoulder, telling him it was time to head out, even calling him sleepy-head, the freckled teen calling as they took off, “We’ll be back in an hour or two!”

Noctis let out a little grunt before breaking into a jog to catch up with his more energetic companion, Ignis calling, “Breakfast should be ready when you return.” He wasn’t sure if the two had heard him, but he assumed so. The sun was still continuing its slow ascent into the sky, the sky now a brilliant soft gray blue, bordered by an orange lavender. The scholar hummed once more, flipping a page in his magazine and slowly walking over to the chair closest to Gladio. The fire was merely crackling embers now, the blonde taking a seat now, eyes still glued to his magazine. He didn’t know that the taller man next to him was giving him a sidelong glance, Ignis’s own feature’s settled in a look of calm concentration, a finger rhythmically tapping against his lips.  
The older man’s eyes lit up when he crowed, “That’s it! I’ve come up with a new recipe.” 

Ignis smiled triumphantly, his smiles being a rare sight. Gladiolus chuckled softly before remarking, “I could taste test if you like.” 

Gladio smirked a little himself, pausing before continuing, “In fact, I can think of a few other things I’d like to “taste” test.” 

Ignis’s smile slowly faded, Gladiolus seeing the pink color rising on his neck and cheeks before he said, “There is a proper time and place for everything, Gladio.”

The taller male cleared his throat, just a bit before slowly adding, “They did say they would be gone for an hour or so. Up to you, though.” 

The scholar hummed, closing his magazine and standing without giving Gladiolus a proper answer. The blonde opened the tent, most likely meaning to put his magazine away, but the brunette followed close behind, slipping in behind him and placing a hand on the smaller male’s forearm, Ignis turning on him and meeting his gaze with a piercing look from behind his glasses. Gladiolus shuffled a bit closer, and since they were both in varied forms of crouching on the tent floor, a large and calloused hand running along the inside of the older man’s leg stopping just before his groin.

The swordsman gave him a look, gray eyes glittering a little; Ignis couldn’t shake the feeling of comforting warmth that seemed to exude from Gladio, unsure of when his breath had caught in his chest or just when he started holding his breath.Gladiolus, on his end, was actually gauging Ignis’s reaction, waiting for consent. The lankier man remained startlingly calm saying after a pause, “Whatever you’re planning to be quick about it. Lest the other two return in a timely fashion, that, would be a lot of awkward explanations.”

Gladiolus chuckled again, the sound a soft rumble in his broad chest before he answered easily, “Can do Specs.” 

Ignis huffed, bemused at the use of his nickname, his huff turning to a soft sigh when his partner’s larger hand finally cupped his cock through his jeans, squeezing gently before the larger man grabbed him by the hips, pulling him much closer whilst also sitting him comfortably on the tent floor. The scholar blinked, lips pressed into a thin line as he pushed his glasses up his nose, his neck and cheeks feeling very hot. Yet, despite his otherwise flushed face, his features remained oddly serious. That was, of course, until Gladio leaned forward, pressing an open-mouthed kiss against his lips that were otherwise pressed shut; but he relaxed into the kiss after nothing more than a moment. The larger male was still massaging the front of his pants, Ignis unable to help it when he wriggled his hips, just a little; this made the brunette let out a pleased hum.

 

Gladio seemed to fumble with the delicate button and zipper on Ignis’s jeans eventually getting those down and opening the front his tight black pants, wasting no more time and going ahead with pulling out the scholar’s cock from his equally tight briefs. The blonde made a low sound in his throat, barely hiding the way his exhale trembled; the brunette’s hand totally encircled and nearly engulfed his long, skinny cock. His partner’s thumb pressed against the tip of his mostly hardened member, the rough feeling of it over the smooth head of his dick sent shockwaves up Ignis’s spine. Gladiolus made sure he was totally erect by giving his cock two swift strokes, the smaller male’s hands finding their way to Gladio’s muscled shoulders, fingers curling against the black leather. The larger man shifted then, shuffling on his knees just a small bit, Ignis give a sharp and short gasp when he felt a hot puff of air on his prick.

The swordsman pressed his tongue flat against the head, before moving downwards, Ignis’s hands actually fumbling, finding purchase on the younger man’s head, fingers now entangling themselves in his chestnut hair. Gladio soon set an easy rhythm, bobbing his head up and down the length of Ignis’s cock, pulling up when the tip of his partner’s dick hit the back of his throat; he’d even curl his tongue around the other man’s erect member, sucking on the tip of his prick just to make the usually well-composed man wriggle and sigh softly. 

Ignis had always been unusually composed, but he felt his control unraveling at the seams, like threads being pulled. A tight heat built and coiled low in his gut, shoulder’s subtly trembling as he huffed softly once more. He stole a look down to the larger man whose lips were curved beautifully around his prick. Gladio caught his gaze, winking at him in a playfully flirty fashion. Ignis felt his heart stutter in his thundering beat at the sight, the taut, tangible feeling in his stomach simultaneously sending a tingle up his spine. The brunette suddenly took a handful of his balls, squeezing them in his large, calloused hands, the scholar’s back arching, the heels of his boots digging into the floor of the tent. He let out a very soft, broken “ah,” cock jolting in his partner’s mouth. Gladiolus knew how to coax him right to the edge, still fondling him and lavishing his dick with his tongue and mouth. The tight, wet heat and the stimulation to his balls made the blonde, huffed loudly before his hips bucked, the fictitious tether of arousal snapping in a burst of white-hot heat as he climaxed. Ignis let out another tiny sound, a choked moan, Gladiolus cordially swallowing the bitter stuff Ignis spent into his mouth. 

The brunette sat up then, mouth popping off the scholar’s softening member with a slick pop. The older man adjusted his glasses on his nose before tucking his prick back into his pants and dusting his hands lightly on his dark jeans. Gladiolus had a small smile on his face, an eyebrow raised before he said, “Well I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did, Iggy.” 

Ignis huffed a bit, repressing the smile that threatened to tug at the corners of his lips when he said, “I wouldn’t dare say otherwise, I’d seem like a fool if I said I didn’t enjoy that. Admittedly I enjoy our time together quite a lot.” 

The swordsman seemed to puff up a bit at that praise, arms crossed over his bare chest. Ignis was still a bit flushed but nonetheless felt confident in his next advance. He remarked cooly, “I can’t simply leave you there wallowing in your own arousal, though.” 

The brunette blinked then, Ignis reaching forth and nimbly undoing the man’s button and zipper with one smooth movement, pausing and listening to any protests. Gladiolus was only looking to him, tattooed arms having moved to rest ever so gently on the blonde’s waist; the tender touch betrayed the younger man’s outward appearance. Ignis reached into the brunette’s loose gray boxers, stroking the fat cock that was already half erect. His finger’s barely wrapped around the width of the impressive length, Ignis meeting his partner with a calm, entrancing gaze, using his free hand to cup the taller male’s cheek. They met in the middle, kissing as Ignis stroked the man’s dick with ease, their kiss becoming sloppy and passionate as the swordsman gradually felt his arousal building toward his climax. Gladio’s precum became an effective slick, to make Ignis’s effortless movements even more fluid, the steady friction on his cock driving the younger man wild, their tongues now tangled as they continued to kiss. Finally, Gladio felt his body tense, stars flashing behind his eyes as he let out a deep groan, spurting all over the blonde’s hand and his own tanned stomach. Ignis continued to stroke easily, wringing a proper orgasm out of the taller man. Gladiolus nipped his partner’s lip before they parted, Ignis quick to lean over and grab the portable pack of tissues, cleaning the mess from his hand and from where it was dripping down the swordsman’s stomach. 

Gladio kissed the side of his head as he mopped up the mess, the younger male saying, “Thanks, Ignis,” for once not using a nickname. The blonde replied with a polite, “Of course,” a certain gentleness in his tone. The brunette then tucked everything away, following Ignis outside again as the scholar casually threw the tissue in the little paper bag that served as a trash. Gladiolus took one last second to kiss the back of Ignis’s head, a pleased hum reverberating in his chest before he took his seat and Ignis returned to cooking. As promised by the time the other two returned, breakfast was ready and everyone praised Ignis on the magnificent meal and the success of his new recipe. Gladio and Ignis shared a look from across camp when Gladiolus casually remarked he’d had the privilege of taste testing the new recipe beforehand.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
